A typical session at a slot machine may last two hours or more, and may include approximately 1,000 game play cycles or “spins”. Conventional slot machines are somewhat disadvantageous for players in that if the player wishes to take a break for a few moments, as, for example, to sip a drink, have a conversation with a companion or to stretch his or her legs, it may be necessary to interrupt the gaming session. This is inconsistent with a typical player's objective, which is to maximize the number of game play cycles that he or she engages in, so as to maximize the opportunities for winning a jackpot.
Moreover, some slot machine players are of an advanced age, such that repeatedly pulling a slot machine arm or repeatedly pressing a button to initiate a game play cycle may be physically demanding.
It accordingly would be desirable to provide a slot machine that is easier and/or more convenient to play than conventional slot machines, and/or that can accommodate a player's desire to take a break while continuing to play the slot machine.
Also, from the point of view of the casino, it is desirable that the player's gaming experience be improved, and that longer and/or more continuous playing sessions be facilitated.